


Collided Galaxies

by chayethoughts



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Full of Angst, Hanbin is a single father, Hayi is a cute little fluff, Love, M/M, Parenthood, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chayethoughts/pseuds/chayethoughts
Summary: Seven different lives. Seven different stories. One great friendship.People say that you only have one soulmate; but then they met each other. They're the ones who were lost and found great comfort within each other.





	1. Passerby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayi tells their story

Every single memory has a story. They say that if you want to tell your children good stories; you should live your youth like you want it to be remembered, like you want it to be written as an exciting part of history. 

Hayi thinks that the greatest thing that’s ever happened to her was to witness her father and uncles’ friendship. She was suddenly reminded about how her childhood was. It was the most treasured part of her life, no matter how many more memories she’s made. Nothing can ever steal her heart from it.

-

Hayi was just cleaning their house out of habit and for some reason, she has also decided to clean above the cabinets which almost brought her trouble. Luckily, her son came about right in time before a falling book hits her head, he’s got fast reflexes which thankfully made him catch it before it even hits her. 

Raesung lets out a relieved sigh. “You should be careful, mom.” He scolds as he kisses her cheeks.

She smiles at him before putting the duster aside and ruffles his hair. “You’re here.” She beams at him. 

“How’s your day?” She says as she goes to the kitchen to make him food. 

He hums as he puts the book in the coffee table. “It’s okay. My exams are finished today.” He just says before he went to his room to change. 

He went to the kitchen after he changed clothes and settles himself on one of the chairs. Hayi serves him his soup and goes back to the kitchen counter to get her coffee before sitting on the chair in front of her son. 

“How did your exams go?” She asks as she sips a bit of her coffee. 

Raesung shrugged and slurps a spoonful of soup. “Fine, I guess. It was harder than I thought.” 

She nods and smiles warmly at him. “I know you did your best. High grades are not important for me, you know that.” 

He smiles at his mom. “I know, but I want to get high grades. For you, I want you to be proud of me.” 

She chuckles and ruffles his hair. “Aww, are you really my son? You’re just 14 and you already talk like this.” 

“Mom.” He whines. 

She laughs and stood up from her seat. “I know, i know. I’m always proud of you, remember that.” She says as she lifts the cup of coffee and walks to the living room. 

“I’ll just watch tv, finish your food and join me here.” 

He just nods his head. “I will!” 

Raesung finishes his dinner quickly and rushed off to the living room. She was watching some random cooking show when he sat beside her. She motions for him to come closer, which he whines about at first before giving in and gave her a hug. She chuckles and pats his head, completely adoring her son. He lets go of her hug and his eyes notices the book sitting on top of the coffee table.

“Mom, what’s that?” Raesung asks. 

“What?” She asks, confused. He looks at the direction of the coffee table, her eyes follow the direction of his sight.

She stood up and went to grab the book before returning to the couch next to him. She examines it at first before a memory hits her. She remembers this. 

“It’s a photo album, Rae.” She says quietly, eyes tearing up a bit. 

Raesung looks at her worriedly when he sees her become emotional. “Are you okay?” 

She nods and turns to look at her son. She smiles him, “Yeah. I just remembered something.” 

He looks at the photo album. “Can I see it?” 

She nods and handed it over to him. He takes it with both hands and looks at it curiously before opening it. The first page was a picture of seven guys and a little girl, carried by one of them. They were wearing uniforms, all of them looking young and happy. He recognizes one guy with a bright smile. 

He looks at his mom. “Is this Grandpa Jiwon?” He points at the one standing next to the guy who’s holding the little girl. 

She nods. “Yes, that’s him.” 

“Who’s the little girl, then? And the other guys?” He asks again. 

She holds back her tears and smiles at him. “That’s me. And the other guys… they’re my parents.” 

Raesung looks at her, confused. “Huh?” 

She just smiles at him. When she didn’t say anything, he continues to turn the pages. It’s full of pictures of the seven guys, all smiling brightly like they have all the happiness in the world. There are photos taken at the beach, in a house, a school and other places he can’t recognize. When he gets to the last page, a picture of the seven guys greets him again and the girl already a bit older.

He looks up at his mom, “Can I ask something?” She smiles and nods. “Who’s the guy that is always carrying you?” 

She takes the album and looks at the last picture. She runs her fingers across the picture, remembering how the photo was taken. “He’s my father.” 

Raesung furrows his brows. “But isn’t Grandpa Jiwon your dad?” 

“No. He’s not my real dad, but he is one to me. And these other guys? They’re also my father.” She mutters, the memory of it all hitting her at once. 

“I don’t get it.” 

“They are the people who raised me, along with my real dad. They treated me like their own daughter, and they made me feel loved even when I don’t have a mother.” She sets the photo album aside. 

“What’s my real grandpa’s name?” 

She holds her necklace between her fingers and looks at her son fondly. “Hanbin. His name is Hanbin.” 

He nods. “Is he nice?” 

She smiles. “Yeah. He’s the best dad I could ever ask for. He sacrificed a lot for me, you know.” 

“How come you never told me about him?” 

“Because..” She swallows the lump in her throat, “I don’t think I will ever be ready to talk about him without being emotional.”

Raesung hugs his mom. “Would I like him?” 

She chuckles and pats his head. “Yeah, he’s cool. He can sometimes be lame, but you would like him.” He just nods. 

“Do you have school tomorrow?” She asks, changing the topic.

He shook his head. “No, it’s a long weekend for me.” 

She hums in reply. “I know you think you’re too old for bedtime stories, but do you want to hear one?” 

He looks at her. “Story about what?” 

“About them.”

He smiles and nods at her. She smiles back and went to grab blankets for the two of them. They settle themselves comfortably at both ends of the couch.

“Each one of them told me their version of this story. But you know what’s amazing? It’s how they all treasured the friendship they shared.” She says before starting to tell him the story. 

\--

“Goodmorning, princess!” Hanbin greets his daughter, Hayi, when he saw her running down the stairs. She giggles and runs into his arms. He tickles her as soon as she gets near him, their morning already filled with contagious laughter.

He makes her sit on her chair as he prepares their breakfast. “Are you excited to go to school, princess?” 

Hayi nods her head enthusiastically. “Yes, dad! I’m excited to play with other kids. They were really nice to me!”

He chuckles and nods his head. “Of course, they should be!”

He walks towards her while hiding the plate behind his back. “Guess what we have for breakfast?” 

She grins at him. “Pancakes!” 

He laughs. “Pancakes!” and sets the plate with 2 layers of pancakes in front of her. “You need to finish that, okay?” 

“Okay!” She beams at him before starting to eat her food. He helps himself with a cup of coffee and watches his daughter eat. He smiles at how cute she is. 

“How about you dad? Are you also excited for school?” She asks while munching the pancakes in her mouth. 

He chuckles. “Princess, please don’t talk when your mouth is full.” 

Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hands, “Oops! Sorry!” 

He smiles at her and pats her head. “Well, dad’s excited too.” He says, even if he knows he’s not. 

“Okay!” She smiles and continues eating her food, and tells Hanbin that she dreamt about princesses last night while he listens to her attentively. 

Hanbin locks their front door before they left their house. He’s holding Hayi’s hand while they walk towards her school, both of them wearing uniforms. 

“Do I look good, princess?” He asks his daughter, eyes batting. 

She giggles and shows her little thumb up. “You look good, dad!” 

“Really?”

She grins. “Yes!” 

He smiles and high fived her. “Be a good girl, okay? I’m going to pick you up after my school.” 

She nods. “Okay. Uhm..Dad?” 

He squats down in front of her and looks at her eyes. “Yes?” 

She gives him a toothy smile. “You should play with other people in your school too, okay? It’s fun to have friends.” 

He smiles and nods at her. “I will. Now, go inside. They’re waiting for you.” 

She nods again and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Bye dad! See you later!” 

He kisses her on her forehead. “See you later! Have fun!” He says before letting her run inside the kindergarten. 

He stands up and fixes his uniform before walking towards his own school. He doesn’t really like going to school, but he has to. For Hayi. Just one more year. One more year and he’s finally going to graduate from college. It will be finally over and he would have enough time to spend with Hayi.

His classes goes by like always and before he knows it, he’s already in his usual place, spending time alone during lunch in the music room and playing the piano. No one is around the classrooms during lunch, students are always gathered in the cafeteria with their own circle of friends. 

Normally, this place would be quiet and he can relax himself; but it seems like today is an exception. He hears a guy threatening someone.

‘School just started and there are already bullies?” He thought. 

He peeks through the window out of curiosity and saw a blonde guy held up against the wall by a tall guy who he really doesn’t recognize. He shook his head and returns to sit again in front of the piano. He was about to play when he heard a shout. 

“No! Please! I’m sorry, it was an accident! I didn’t mean it! I’m really sorry!” It was probably the blonde guy, he thought. 

“You think I would believe that?” Hisses the other guy. 

He wants to mind his own business and not interfere with theirs, but his conscience slowly creeps up to him. He sighs and thinks about what is the most rational thing to do, but as always, he still does what he thinks is right and it’s always not the best decision. 

He grabs his bag, goes out of the room and walks towards them.

“I think you should let him go.” He says, trying to sound calm. He’s mentally scolding himself for doing this, nervous that the tall guy might hit him too.

The tall guy who was holding the blonde in his collar looks at him, “And who are you?” 

He shrugs. He sees how the blonde looks at him, asking for help. “I’m nobody, just a concern fellow student.” 

The tall guy frowns at him. “Aren’t you taught about minding your own business?” 

He stares at him blankly. “And aren’t you taught that if you’re caught by a professor, you’ll get detention? Be thankful I stopped you from beating him up.” 

The tall guy lets go of the blonde and grabs his bag. “Next time, learn to mind your own business.” He hisses to Hanbin and turns to look at the blonde. “I’m not done with you yet.” He says and left them both. 

Hanbin turns around when the guy left and walks towards his next class. 

“Hey, wait!” He hears the blonde guy shout before running to catch up to him. He stops and looks at the guy. “Thank you.” 

He looks blankly at him. “I just happen to pass by. I didn’t do that to help you.” He just says. 

The blonde smiled at him. “Still, thank you.” He didn’t answer and just started walking. The guy still followed him and walks along. “I know you didn’t just ‘happen to pass by’. You were in the music room, right?” 

Nothing still changed with his expression. “And how sure are you?” He asks.

The guy hums. “Well, I always hear you playing that piano during lunch. You’re really great by the way.” 

He stopped in his tracks and looks at the guy seriously. “Wait, you always hear me play during lunch? How?” 

The guy nods. “I usually sit on a bench near the music room. That’s my usual spot.” 

He stares at him and nods before he started walking again. 

“I’m Donghyuk, by the way. And you are?” 

He thought hard on whether to give him his name or not. But then, it’s just a name. “Hanbin.” 

The bell rang when Donghyuk’s about to say something. 

“Well then, see you around Hanbin. Nice meeting you!” Donghyuk shouts. He just waves his hand without looking at him. He hears the latter run off to the other side of the building while he continues to make his way to his own class.

 

It was just a normal day, but Donghyuk thought it was a possible beginning of a new friendship.


	2. Fortuity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was a bit late. I was stuck with writing this chapter because English is not my first language and I wanted to write it more carefully and I am writing another story at the same time. (It's posted in AFF.) So here it is, hope you enjoy.

“That’s all for today, you may go.” He lets out a relieved sigh and rushes off outside. 

He’s mentally cursing his prof for the past half hour because he’s already late on picking up Hayi. Her school isn’t that far but she’s probably alone now and he can’t calm down whenever his daughter is alone. 

He’s running across the campus field as always and he didn’t even realize that Donghyuk is also running to catch up to him.

“Hey Hanbin!” Donghyuk stopped him. He huffs impatiently.

“Hey, look I really need to go. I’ll just see you around.” He says firmly.

“But-” He runs again even before Donghyuk could say anything. 

No one in his school really knows about him being a single father. School always gets to him whenever it comes in the way when he needed to spend time with Hayi but he can’t make himself mess it up because he needs to graduate.

Their neighbors would offer to look after her sometimes and he’s thankful that there’s such good people willing to help, but he doesn’t want to burden them all the time. He also doesn’t want to entrust his daughter to other people. He’s afraid, because he almost lost her. After that one incident, he got scared to entrust his daughter to anyone again.

He runs even faster until he gets to her school. He lets out a relieved sigh as he saw her figure sitting in the school playground.

“Hayi!” 

His daughter looks up and her face brightens up as she sees him. She waved her hands before hopping off the bench and runs towards him.

“Hi dad!” She beams at him. He smiles and leaned down to kiss her head. 

“Hey! Sorry i’m late.” 

She nods. “Yes, but it’s okay Dad. I did not wait long.” She says, words a bit inaudible but Hanbin understood her. 

“Sorry! My school finished late. Shall we go?” He smiles as she nods and carried her in his arms.

They walk their way to the bus station. He needs to work but he has no one to look after her, he always bring her to his work anyway. 

He looks at his Hayi who was watching outside the window excitedly. Like any other parent, he thought that Hayi was the best thing that has happened to him. Sure, he didn’t know how to be a father at first but he worked his way through. He had managed how to be a decent father as time goes. It was a huge responsibility that’s suddenly put on his shoulders and it was never easy. There were times that she needed his full attention but he also has his school. He refused to accept help from his parents because this was clearly on him. He doesn’t want to burden them anymore after the disappointment he gave them. 

Hayi was his great source of strength. Since she was born, they were both left with each other. He was proud at how well she’s growing up. He never had a problem with her and he’s thankful for having such a wonderful daughter. People who knows him thought he’s a complete fool for his daughter, but what can he do when she’s such a cute bundle of joy?

The bus ride was not long. They got out of the bus and walked towards the restaurant he’s working in. He works parttime as a waiter but the pay was more than enough. The people working there were nice and he feels grateful to them for letting him bring Hayi with him. 

They entered through the back door and went in the owner’s office.

“Hi hyung!” He greets the young man who immediately looked up and smiled at them.

“Hi uncle Yoyo!” Hayi also greets him and Hanbin laughs at her, ruffling her hair.

“Ah, my great company’s already here! Hi Hanbin! Hi, Hayi!” Yunhyeong greets back, waving at Hayi. Hayi giggles and runs off to him and sits on his lap.

Yunhyeong is the closest person who he would call his bestfriend. He was a bit older though but that wasn’t an issue and Yunhyeong has treated him well and helped him more than he could accept. They met in high school, he was a second year student while Yunhyeong was in fourth year. They became close only because they both disliked their school. Yunhyeong is also the only one he could entrust Hayi to, he even visits them at their house just to play.

“How’s it going?” He asks Yunhyeong as he sits on the sofa. To be quite honest, his office doesn’t look like an office at all. More like a hang out place for friends.

Yunhyeong tears his eyes away from the coloring book Hayi brought out and looks at Hanbin. “Great, so far. You’re lucky there aren’t a lot of customers today.” 

He chuckles and leans his head on the sofa, “Ah, I still wouldn’t get my hopes up. It might probably be packed later.” 

“You came from school?” 

He nods while staring at the ceiling, saving energy before he works himself off. “Yeah. I picked her up a bit late too. I felt guilty making her wait.” 

Yunhyeong smiles at what he said and returns his gaze to Hayi who was already a bit too concentrated with the coloring book. “You know, go easy on yourself sometimes. You’re doing a great job on raising her and taking care of her. I told you, you can call me anytime to pick her up.” 

He sighs. Yunhyeong really does pick Hayi up whenever his classes would take too long, but he doesn’t want to burden him every time with the chore. Yunhyeong has his own life and he doesn’t want to keep bothering him all the time, but Yunhyeong still insisted on offering him some help and he sometimes wonder if he still has his social life because he spends most of his time in the restaurant and with them. Yunhyeong even offered him a higher job in the restaurant but being a waiter is so much more than he could accept. He’s helped him more than enough and this job was just to work for the help he receives.

“I know hyung, but I don’t want to bother you all the time.” 

“You know you’re not bothering me. I’m always here to help you. You know that, right?” 

He looks at Yunhyeong and sees him smiling warmly at him. He smiles back. “I know, and I’m really thankful.” 

“You better be.” Yun teases and returns his attention to Hayi. “Wow Hayi! You’re really great at coloring, huh?” 

Hayi giggles and handed Yun a crayon, he gladly accepts it and helped Hayi with coloring. Hanbin smiles at the sight of them, thankful that there’s another person who also loves his daughter. He takes his time watching them before he gets up and grabs his bag.

“Alright! I’m going now, hyung.” He says to Yunhyeong. He walks closer to them and squats down to level himself with Hayi. “Hey princess, Dad’s going to work now. Be good to your uncle, okay?” 

Hayi smiles and nods at him. “Yes dad!” 

He chuckles and kissed her forehead. “See you later!” 

“See you later!” Hayi repeats and waves at him. He nods at Yunhyeong and the latter smiles at him before he gets out of the office.

******

His shift finished late and when Hanbin gets back to Yunhyeong’s office, Hayi was already sleeping on the sofa tucked in under a fuzzy white blanket. He smiles at the sight of her, tiredness slightly melting away. He sits next to Yunhyeong who was sitting across the room.

“How is she? Did she cause you some trouble?” 

Yunhyeong shakes his head and smiles to assure him. “No, not at all. I had fun playing with her. She’s just energetic, which is the only thing I’m having trouble with.”

He chuckles and nudged Yunhyeong. “That’s because you’re getting old.” 

“I am not!” Yunhyeong hisses. He laughs at him because age is the only thing Yunhyeong gets sensitive about. 

“Did she eat her food?” 

Yunhyeong hums. “Yeah, she did. You know, she’s really growing up well. Such a nice kid.”

He smiles and looks at her. “Yeah. I’m glad she took after her mother. Always kind and loving.” 

Yunhyeong sees the quick hint of sadness in Hanbin’s eyes before it was gone. He taps Hanbin’s shoulder comfortingly. He treats Hanbin almost like his own brother. 

To be honest, he and Hayi alone makes him content about life. Like Hanbin, he doesn’t really have anyone around him anymore. His parents abandoned him and his sister when he was young, his sister already has a family of her own now. He was lucky, if he’s going to admit, that he met Hanbin. He and his daughter have somehow taken an important space in his life and they have both became one of the reasons why he works hard, why he wants to live life. Nothing pleases him other than seeing them happy.

“You miss her?” Hanbin rarely talks about Seyoung, Hayi’s mother. He’s actually the only witness of their young romance and he remembered how pleasing it was whenever he saw them together, all loving towards each other. He was also the witness of Hanbin being a complete happy idiot when he told him he was going to be a father. 

Back then, He scolded Hanbin for not being careful but still happy for him to finally have a lovely family at such a young age. It’s only a pity Seyoung is not around anymore to see her daughter grow up.

“Of course I do. Everyday, hyung.” He replies, almost like a whisper. Hayi really resembles her mother a lot and it makes him miss her even more. He already moved on though, but there’s still a special place in his life that’s only for her.

“So, did you make Hayi’s food earlier? You’re getting better at cooking, huh.”

Hanbin chuckles and nudged Yunhyeong by the shoulder, thankful for the change of subject. “Of course I am. I need to give her proper food, you know.” 

“Yeah. Last time I remembered, you can’t even cook eggs properly.” Yunhyeong teased. Hanbin just shakes his head and lets out a giggle.

They only talked about school and work when Hayi woke up from her nap, smiling widely as she sees her father. 

“Hi princess!” Hanbin greets her as he noticed her watching them. She walks towards him and nuzzled herself against him as he carries her in his arms.

Yunhyeong looks at them fondly and he can’t help but feel jealous of Hanbin on having such a cute daughter.

“I think you should you go now. It’s already late, she probably needs to rest.” Yunhyeong says to Hanbin, ruffling her hair. Hayi smiles at her uncle.

Hanbin kissed the top of her head and nods at Yunhyeong. “Yeah, I think we should get going. Say bye to uncle Yunhyeong, princess.” 

They both get up from their seat, “Bye uncle!” and Hayi kisses Yunhyeong’s cheeks, still in Hanbin’s arm. Yunhyeong ruffles her hair again and kissed her forehead, smiling fondly as if she’s also his daughter. 

“Bye Hayi! Let’s play again next time.” He smiles as Hayi nods happily at him. Hanbin chuckles and leans in to kiss Yunhyeong’s cheek, just to tease him. “Bye hyung!”

“Really, Kim Hanbin, really?!” Yunhyeong grunts and rubs his cheek harshly. 

Hanbin giggles along with Hayi. “Stop acting like you don’t like it.” He teases and Yunhyeong doesn’t even hesitate to punch his arm. He lets out a laugh again and drapes his bag on his free arm.

“We’ll get going, hyung. See you again in two days.” 

Yunhyeong nods at him. “Take care, okay? Be careful on your way home.” 

Hanbin smiles. “We will. You too, okay? Thanks for today, hyung.” 

“No, problem.” Yunhyeong smiles and sees them off at the door.

“Bye uncle!” Hayi waves her hand at Yunhyeong before they get out of the restaurant. 

*****

He was still carrying Hayi after he stepped out of the bus, his arms are already numbing but he doesn’t mind.

He walks through the street quietly, listening to Hayi’s mumbling. She’s probably counting again. He smiles at the thought. Can she get any more cuter? 

Sometimes, he notices the slow changes in his daughter. As she grows up, he learns a lot of new things about her. She’s a smart kid and he sees that she pays more attention to her surroundings than before. She takes a lot more understanding about things as she grows older and soon she’ll be big enough to explore on her own. The thought makes him warm and scared at the same time, thinking that someday, his daughter won’t need him anymore.

“Dad?” She calls him. He stopped walking and Hayi looked over her shoulder.

“What is it?” He worriedly asks, hoping there’s nothing wrong with her. 

“Should we help him?” 

She points her finger to a dark corner of the street. Hanbin follows her sight and startles himself when he sees someone lying there. Probably unconscious. 

“Hayi, we don’t know that person. I told you not to approach strangers right?” 

Hayi nods but still stares at the person. He sighs and takes a good look at him for the last time when he recognizes the uniform the person was wearing. It was a guy and he’s from his school. 

“But I think he’s hurt, Dad.” Hayi says quietly. He sighs again and puts her down. He squats in front of her.

“Okay, how about I check up on him? See if he’s really hurt?” He really can’t say no to Hayi when it comes to helping other people. He thinks it’s nice though, but she still doesn’t know that it’s sometimes dangerous.

Hayi nods at him. They hear the guy grunts and Hanbin’s now sure that he’s hurt. He looks at Hayi again. “Okay, but stay close to me.”

He reaches out his hand and Hayi took it. He walks over cautiously to where the guy is and took a good look on him. It was a bit dark but his face is still visible. Hanbin thought he looks familiar. He digs deep into his brain, trying to remember where he possibly met him.

He thought hard for a few minutes before something hits him. He was the tall guy who was against Donghyuk yesterday.

Seriously, what is up with people getting beaten up? 

He looks at Hayi. “I guess he’s not bad then.” 

“Do you know him, Dad?” Hayi eyes the guy, still grunting in pain. 

“Yes. He’s from my school.” Hanbin says before he walks closer to the guy and squats down to help him sit up. 

“Hey, can you stand up?” He asks the guy. The guy only looks at Hanbin and shakes his head slightly, wincing at the pain of the movement.

Hayi looks at Hayi and smiles. “Princess, I’m going to help this uncle to walk, can you hold onto my jacket on the way home?” 

Hayi nods and smiles at him. “Yes, dad.” 

Hanbin also nods at her before returning his eyes to the guy. “I’m going to help you stand up, okay?” 

The guy didn’t say anything and just lets Hanbin help him. Hanbin puts the guy’s arm over his shoulders and puts his own across his back. He makes sure that Hayi’s holding on to him before they start walking, more slowly than usual. 

Hanbin had a hard time walking them home, the guy’s depending his weight on him. They walk a few blocks more before arriving in front of their house, making Hanbin let out a relieved sigh.

“Hayi, can you please open the door? The key is in my bag, left side pocket.”

Hayi obeyed his request and carefully searched his bag. She opened the door for them and Hanbin smiled at her.

“Thank you, princess.” He says. He struggles to bring the guy in the living room and laid him carefully on the couch. He lets out a deep breath with the relief, his shoulders hurts more than earlier. 

He checks if their front door is closed and turns to Hayi. “Princess, do you think you can change your clothes on your own?” 

Hayi nods and grins at him. “Of course, Dad. I’m a big girl now.”

He chuckles and ruffles her hair. “Okay, then. Go upstairs, i’m just going to help that uncle in the living room, okay?”

She nods again and runs upstairs to go to her room. “Be careful!” He shouts before heading off to the kitchen to grab the first- aid kit. 

He goes back to the living room and helped the guy to sit up. He sits beside him and started to clean his cuts. The guy was beaten up really bad and he even has a terrible black eye. Hanbin shakes his head at the sight of him and focused on treating him. He dabs the cotton more carefully every time the guy winces. His eyes were still closed and Hanbin doesn’t think he can converse with him yet, so he lets him be.

After he finished treating him, he puts the kit at the side table.

“Thank you.” The guy struggles to say, words a bit slurred.

Hanbin turns to him and sees him looking at him. He saw how the guy furrows his brows and then relaxes his face at the recognition. “You were the guy yesterday.” 

Hanbin nods. “Yeah. You were the one who’s beaten up today, huh?” He jokes. The guy chuckles and leans his head on the couch. 

“You really don’t mind your own business, do you?” 

Hanbin hums. “Well, I was about to. Lucky you, my daughter saw you and she knows how to work her way into my conscience.” 

The guy looks at him suddenly. “She’s your daughter?” 

“She is. Why? You think she’s my sister?” 

The guy nods at him. “Yeah. You look so young to be a father, how old are you?”

Hanbin chuckles at the question. “That’s not something you ask to someone you don’t know.”

The guy smiles and shakes his head. “Just asking.” 

“What’s your name, by the way?” Hanbin asks. He should have asked it earlier but he was distracted at his question about Hayi. It wasn’t really the first time that people mistake her as his sister.

“Junhoe.” The guy replies. Hanbin nods and stands up. 

“I’m Hanbin. I’ll just change clothes. You can rest here for a bit. She might go down any time soon.” 

Junhoe nods and Hanbin disappears through the hallway. He touches the cut on his lip and winces. His whole body felt heavy and he feels too tired to even stand up. He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. 

His mind feels hazy and he was just about to fall asleep when he feels someone’s eyes on him. He opens his eyes and sees Hayi sitting across the room in a small chair, probably examining him.

“Hi.” He greets her. Hayi looks at him intently before giving him a smile.

“Hello.” She says with a small voice. The first thing Junhoe thought was that she’s really cute. She’s wearing a pair of blue pajamas with dogs in it, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She’s swaying her small legs as she stares him, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Are you okay?” She asks worriedly. Junhoe couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’m okay. Thank you.” He said gently. 

She became quiet. Junhoe figures she’s thinking about something and her gaze returns to him.

“Can I call you uncle?” 

Junhoe chuckles and gives her a nod. “Sure. What’s your name?” 

Hayi hops off the chair and sat beside him. 

“I’m Hayi.” She beams at him.

Junhoe’s smile still doesn’t leave his face. He’s not really into kids but Hayi’s really cute. 

“I’m Junhoe. Nice to meet you.” 

Hayi grins at him. He watches as her expression changes into curiosity again, eyeing his face.

“Are you still hurt, uncle?” She asks worriedly.

He shakes his head and smiles at her, feeling warm with her presence. “No, I feel better now.”

Hayi just nods but still doesn’t tear her eyes away from his face. He thinks it’s adorable how she worries about him.

“You’re a kind girl. How old are you?” He asks. He still thinks Hanbin’s too young to be a father but then, he never know.

“I’m 5 years old.” She says and counts her fingers before showing it to him.

He giggles, completely smitten by her and then he nods. “You’re really cute.”

Hayi smiles shyly at him. “Then my mom is cute too. Yoyo-uncle said I look like her.” 

He smiles again. He thinks he might not really stop smiling while talking to Hayi. She’s so pure and innocent and it somehow makes his heart warm. It’s the first time he’s actually interacted with a kid and wonders if all the kids in this world is as innocent and kind as her.

“Dad said he knows you. Are you his friend?” She asks again.

“No. I actually just met your Dad yesterday, we go to the same school.” 

“Would you like to be his friend? I only have one uncle and it’s nice to have more uncles and my Dad won’t be sad.” 

He sees the anticipation in her eyes, and for the first time, how could he say no? But then, He doesn’t know Hanbin. He’s almost close as a stranger and all he knows about him is his name and the fact that he has a daughter. 

“Of course. Why not?” He just says, though he’s not sure. Could he really afford to have friends? But he would only just bring him trouble if they were really to be friends.

Hayi claps her hands and grins at him. “Do you like coloring too?” 

He can’t help but chuckle. “Of course. I will help you with coloring next time.” 

She gives him a toothy smile, which he also returns. 

“Hayi.” They hear Hanbin call her as he appeared through the door, holding a tray with three mugs in it. 

“Hi dad.” She beams at him and he laughs. Hanbin looks at Junhoe and smiled.

“Is she keeping you up?” 

He shakes his head. “No. It’s okay, I like talking to her.” 

Hanbin hums as he settles the tray into the coffee table. He’s already changed into a pajama similar with Hayi’s. He thought the father-daughter bond was cute.

“She tends to ask a lot of things sometimes.” 

Junhoe just smiles and looks at her, hopping off the couch and walks towards her Dad.

“Would you like to have tea today, or milk?” 

Hayi puts a finger against her temple, pretending to think before grinning at her Dad. “Milk!” She beams.

Hanbin chuckles and hands her the blue mug with warm milk. She returns to her seat beside Junhoe carefully with the mug in her hand. Hanbin turns to him. 

“Do you drink tea? We really don’t have coffee and I don’t know what you prefer.” He asks hesitantly. 

“Tea is okay. Thank you.” He says and Hanbin hums in reply before handing him the mug. Hanbin sits beside Hayi, sipping on his own mug.

“Are you feeling better?” 

Junhoe turns to him and nods. “Yeah. Just got it really worse this time.” 

“What happened, if I may ask?” 

“Well, I’ll answer that if you tell me how old you are.” He teases. Hanbin laughs and shakes his head.

“You’re really curious, huh?” Hanbin says. “Well, if you really want to know. I’m 23.” 

“Ah. You’re really young then. Let me guess, you weren’t careful when you did it, were you?” He smirks. He sees how Hanbin chokes in his tea and eyes widen at him. He hears Hayi giggle beside him.

“My daughter’s right here, dude.” Hanbin rants and looks at his daughter who is just listening to them. He knows she doesn’t understands what Junhoe meant yet, but he was terrified for his daughter’s innocence.

Junhoe lets out a chuckle and made a peace sign. “Sorry.” 

Hanbin shakes his head and leans his back on the sofa. “So, you haven’t really answered my question.”

Junhoe looks away then, and sips a bit of the hot tea. “Just ran up on other people’s business.” 

Hanbin doesn’t believe his reason but he won’t ask further, maybe he doesn’t want him to know. He’s going to mind his own business this time. 

“I see you’re both wearing matching pajamas. It’s cute.” Junhoe comments. Hanbin smiles and looks at his daughter, wiggling his brows.

“Yeah. We wear blue pajamas with dogs on Wednesday. Right?” 

Hayi nods, grinning. “Yes!” She turns to Junhoe. “Do you want know what we will wear tomorrow?” 

He smiles at her enthusiasm and nods. “Sure, what is it?” 

“Pink with flowers!” She says as if it’s a surprise and Junhoe can’t help but laugh. He glances at Hanbin and the latter just shrugs his shoulder.

“Can’t help it. She’s the boss.” 

He lets out a chuckle as he confirms something. Hanbin is a fool for his daughter.

“Pink is a nice color, right uncle?” Hayi asks him and then he nods slightly.

“Of course, it is.” He sincerely answers and Hayi smiles widely at him before returning her attention in drinking her milk.

The three of them sat there in silence as they each drink their cup. Junhoe’s mind wanders and he thinks about how comfortable he’s feeling right now. 

“Dad, it’s finish.” Hanbin hears Hayi say and he looks at her handing him her empty mug. He smiles and took it from her hand. He looks at the clock and then back at her.

“Okay, time to go to bed. Say goodnight to him.” 

Hayi nods and turns to Junhoe. “Goodnight, uncle Junhoe.” 

Junhoe pats her head and smiles. “Goodnight.” 

“I’ll just bring her upstairs, be back later.” Hanbin says to him before carrying Hayi. Junhoe just nods at him and they disappear again through the hallway. 

Junhoe looks around the living room, it’s the first time he’s ever been to another person’s house. Fairy lights are attached a bit under the ceiling around the room. The walls are beige and the floor a grayish white color. The couch he’s sitting on is black and there are two single sofa at each end. The TV is placed on a stacked gray wooden crates. On the right side of the room is a big window overlooking the garden and a hanging hammock was attached in the ceiling near the window. Near that spot is where a small table and chair are placed with a few books and stationaries sitting on top of it. As he looks around, he feels the warm atmosphere of a place called home. It’s cozy and comfortable. And it confuses him.

He doesn’t really have friends and he’s scared of letting people in his life. He doesn’t have to see Hanbin after this, does he? Although he’s grateful that Hanbin helped him, can he afford to let himself get attached? Not to mention that he likes interacting with Hayi. He’s never really like kids, but Hayi’s such a pure kid. Would it be worth it if he just let things be and wait for what needs to happen?

Hanbin returns after he put Hayi to sleep. He doesn’t know what to do with Junhoe yet. He doesn’t really know him and he’s almost like a stranger, but he couldn’t be that bad, could he? 

“Do you need to go home?” He asks Junhoe as he sits in the hammock. Junhoe opens his eyes and stares at him.

“I..uhm..” He contemplates on whether to say it or not, but then he decided to not say another lie. He owes him enough. “I actually don’t have anywhere to go.” 

Hanbin stares back at him before nodding. “I really have doubts about you though.”

Junhoe chuckles. “Why? Because I might be a killer? Psycho or whatever?” 

He lets out a laugh when Hanbin nodded. “Truthfully? Yes. I was actually scared when we saw you earlier lying on the street. But you don’t seem too bad, you could stay for the night.” 

He gives him a genuine smile. “Thank you.” 

Hanbin waves his hand as if to say it’s no problem. “Here, you could change into this. I don’t know why I’m being nice to you but my daughter seems to like you.” He says as he hands Junhoe a neatly folded shirt and joggers. Junhoe accepted it.

“Maybe because I’m too handsome to be rude to?” 

Hanbin snorts. “Is that really coming from you? Man, if that’s what you call handsome then I don’t know what I would describe myself.” 

He gapes. “Wow.” 

Hanbin laughs. Their conversation doesn’t even make sense but he somehow enjoys talking to him.

“Didn’t see that coming, huh?” He muses. 

“Yeah. I don’t want to admit, but you’re entertaining to talk with.” Junhoe smiles and Hanbin shakes his head. 

“Only on rare occasions.” 

He lets out a chuckle and Hanbin salutes at him. 

“I’m going to sleep now. There are blankets and pillows in the basket there.” Hanbin points at the gray basket that’s sitting next to the sofa that he probably didn’t notice. 

“Thanks.” 

He gives Hanbin a slight nod. The latter only smiles before disappearing through the hallway, he hears his light steps on the stairs and soon it’s quiet again. Struggling, he drags himself up and went to a toilet that he found with a bit of difficulty to change his clothes. He walks back to the living room and grabs a warm fuzzy blanket and two pillows from the basket. He turns off the lightswitch, letting only the fairy lights illuminate the room. He settles himself on the sofa and covers himself up with the blanket. For the first time in what seems like forever, he’s not sleeping in a cold bench with the freezing air as his company, instead he’s tucked in under a warm fuzzy comfort of the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed some errors, I apologize. Will re-edit again after I write the next chapters. Updates will be every after 2 weeks or more. I might post my other story here as well. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the product of me being such a fool for my sons. I adore their friendship so much. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm really bad with notes and such. I hope you like this story~


End file.
